


legit a amasai fic for christmas.

by Ramiicake



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: ...somewhat-, Bottom Amami Rantaro, Boys Kissing, Foreplay, I cant even remember the elements in my own fic, I never though I would tag that..ever-, Kokichi just dislikes Rantaro, M/M, Shameless Smut, Top Saihara Shuichi, Trans Amami Rantaro, implied/trans male character, no kinks, ooc amami rantaro, ooc saihara shuichi, rantaro is a nice christmas gift, somewhat vanilla sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:54:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28312674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ramiicake/pseuds/Ramiicake
Summary: My writing isn't really that good- but ghhghd yeah, anyways there isn't like...much top shuichi in amasai, and I hate top shuichi...except in this case so I may stand hypocritical. This was set between either pregame or something else I didn't even bother trying to put in their accurate personalities...just take this as pregame, though I won't tag it with all the random and useless shit i tagged.I went into this fic with trans amami on my mind, but interpret it however you like ^^
Relationships: Amami Rantaro/Saihara Shuichi
Kudos: 36





	legit a amasai fic for christmas.

Christmas was a time where family and lovers got together to bond gift to one another, though, maybe not celebrating without complete degeneracy wasn't most people's things. Rantaro was in for just the love making and sex, nothing more after he and Shuichi ate. The greenette loved doing something special every Christmas, last year him and Shuichi played a nice game of seven minutes in heaven(strangely more of hell)with their friends, and he wanted to feel those soft hands roaming his body again and finding his most sensitive areas. That day left memories for sure.

Last year was last year though, he needed something new..a new gift for Shuichi, and there he might have one. The two loves each other a lot and so maybe there's only one thing he could possibly give back to the detective, himself of course! He'd be a great gift knowing that he was one of Shuichi's favorite things...and being quite high on the imaginary list. Rantaro had already had some bows that were easy to tie and a fresh set of white lingerie, but he just needed help from someone that was capable of most, he needed- "So, you're telling me you're wanting to be a gift..?" Of course he would go to Kokichi for help. "Yes, I wanna be Shuichi-san's b-best gift, and I got you cause y-you're my best friend!" Just the look Kokichi gave him really made him wonder if the purplenette hated him now. Kokichi sighed and grabbed the ribbons. "Fine.."   
Rantaro was happy by that response and thanked him for helping. "I just only need you to tie my wrist and put a pretty bow in my hair.." He felt the sudden tightness around his wrists, by the time he even looked back up Kokichi had finished. "Thank you Oma! I bet he'll like this gift a lot." Kokichi didn't even bat an eye before leaving, leaving Rantaro a bit upset. "Guess I have to wait...by myself." He made it seem like such a big idea when Shuichi was by now arriving from his uncle's place as they were to celebrate. The greenette had gotten pretty lost in his thoughts to the point he hadn't noticed a certain bluish-black haired male looming by the door.

"Ah- Amami..?" Rantaro's eyes immediately followed that soft voice and his face flushed a bit. "Shuichi-san!" He chuckled awkwardly, feeling a bit nervous. "Well..uhm, Merry Christmas..?" He definitely blew that, expecting Shuichi to not like it anymore. "Amami is a pretty gift..." The shorter male hummed, gently running a hand over his chest, giving it a soft squeeze. "hn...don't, I want my Shu-san be more exploring with me." Shuichi paused for a moment before crawling over top of him and leaning down to give him a kiss. Rantaro could taste how sweet the ravenette's lip gloss was, moaning softly into the kiss as Shuichi started to rub him through the silky white panties, being a bit wet. God his chest burned and he couldn't keep himself from letting out those embarassing noises, but of course the smaller male wouldn't let him rest as he felt the panties being slid down slowly. "You're so pretty Amami...I like looking at you a lot, is that weird to say?" Shuichi quietly asked himself, pressing his wet lips against Rantaro's skin, gently sucking and teasing his neck and collar bone. "Ahn...Saihara.." He mumbled, wrapping his arms around his neck, the taller male couldn't help but just melt from the small pleasure he was receiving. He didn't really like being really rough when it came to these sorts of things.

Rantaro was unfortunately not really into bdsm or any other sort of pay, as far as he would go was simple roleplaying, his favorite. Shuichi soon pulled away and was tracing the bit marks, hoping that the hickeys would soon be visible. "Amami, would you like to start with prep..?" It was nice that Shuichi was caring enough to ask him that he was ready, he shook his head which made Shuichi frown just a little. "Baby, you know that we use out words to continue on." Rantaro whined a little. "I'm ready...please just g-get started. He said embarrassed, feeling Shuichi spread his legs, sitting up and reaching over to their nightstand where he pulled out a small bottle of lube.  
The ravenette poured a nice amount on his fingers, generously closing the cap and rubbing a finger against Rantaro's entrance, slowly pushing one inside of the taller male. "S-Shu..~" The greenette let out a low moan, it always felt nice when he was being fingered- yes a strange thing to state but it couldn't be helped. "You're so cute...I only added one finger and I already got you clinging onto me." He giggled, sliding in a second finger and scissoring him. "N-no..don't say t-that..a-ahn~ Shu please-" He buried his head into Shuichi's stomach, finally feeling a third finger inside, normally it wouldn't feel too good when he ravenette had fingered the male with three but he was learning how to properly prep Rantaro. 

Soon, Shuichi pulled his fingers out and had returned back to the nightstand to grab a condom, but Rantaro had grabbed his arm and shook his hair. "N-no, can we just...do it raw." It wasn't too often the taller male had wanted to use no condom but he sighed and nodded his head, closing the drawer and standing up. The shorter male unuttoned his pants and slid them down, his erection now more clearer as they uncomfortably strained against the fabric of his boxers. Shuichi had slid down his boxers as well before grabbing the bottle of lube again and slathering his dick with the warm but smooth substance. He grinded against Rantaro's entrance a bit before sliding inside of him, causing the taller to moan out a little louder than previous. "S-Shu!-" He whined out, it hurt a bit and so he knew the smaller male wouldn't move until he was ready. After a bit, Rantaro rolled his hips a little. "Shushu...m-move please." He loved how warm Shuichi's smile was, it really warmed his heart. "Alright, Amami." The smaller male gripped onto the soft and plush thighs, he had to take a minute before slowly starting to thrust at a slow pace. Rantaro arched a bit, whining out and already trying to get more. "A-ah..~ mnh..." The greenette bit on his lip trying to stop the moans slipping passed his lips.

Shuichi seemed to enjoy watching Rantaro melt into nothing but a cute moaning mess, he wasn't ever much of a degrader nor degradee and couldn't bring himself to ever call his dear a 'slut' nor 'dirty whore' It certainly wasn't his taste, and he was sure of what Rantaro prefered whenever they had gotten intimate. He felt The taller male pulling him down and into a hot sweet kiss, his thrust picking up in pace as he loved hearing his sweetheart moaning underneath him. They were unfortunately muffled, but once he pulled away it was almost like a soft melody...maybe he was thinking to hard about a simple sound of pleasure. "n-ngh...Amami is super c-cute- mnh~" Shuichi had just wnated to fuck him into the matress, have him begging for his cock. Rantaro loved being called cute as his legs shook a little, letting out a soft sound as he came. "N-nh..~ Shushu.." He weakly moaned as Shuichi continued to fuck him, soon pulling out and cumming onto his stomach. Nothing but simple panting coming from the both of them.

Shuichi smiled softly before running a hand through Rantaro's hair. "We'll go get you all cleaned up and make sure you'll go night night.." He kissed the taller male's nose, hearing him mumble something and squirm. "Okay...but I want tons of cuddles after we're done!" The ravenette just chuckled and sat up. "Sure, by the way...merry Christmas, love." It was a sweet end...definitely.


End file.
